First Meeting
by SHADO Commander
Summary: Ffordesoon made a challenge about Kim and Shego adopting a child.  I ignored the rules and came up with this little cookie.  KIGO, obviously and... oh, just read it if you want a good chuckle.


This piece was inspired by a challenge from Ffordesoon at the KP Slash Haven. Legal stuff at the end to avoid spoilers.

##############################

FIRST MEETING

By SHADO Commander

##############################

"Would you like to meet her now?" Ms. Constance asked softly.

"Yes ma'am," Kim responded, her mouth suddenly drier than Arizona in July as she felt Shego shift nervously in the seat beside her. It was odd, she thought. The young hero had seen her one-time foe and now partner in every sense of the word face down monsters the size of a tractor trailer without blinking an eye, yet now the pale green fingers that were anxiously squeezing her own were unmistakably clammy and moist. Not that Kim had any fewer butterflies dancing in her own stomach. After all, this was it. The result of months of applications, evaluations and dozens of frustrating dead ends. And now, finally, the first meeting with the orphan whose picture had stolen their hearts.

"Please," Shego echoed her wife… though the union wasn't actually legal in this state yet. Adopting would mean a major change in lifestyle for both of them, but in the end it had proven to be the only way. Too much exposure to radiation and bizarre chemicals had left the odds of either of them being able to carry a child to term so low that they had decided not to risk it… especially when there were so many children who needed a good home. Children for whom the world's first openly gay team of superheroes might be the only chance.

But while THEY were willing to open their hearts, would the child be willing to do the same?

"Very well," Ms. Constance smiled, then pressed a small button on her desk. "Helen, could you please escort her in?"

"Yes ma'am," came the curt voice of the orphanage's matron.

"It'll be just a minute now," Ms. Constance informed them. "And please, remember that she's had a difficult time lately, and… well, none of the foster homes she's been in over the last year have been able to reach her, but we're hoping you…"

"We understand," Kim and Shego spoke almost on top of each other, glanced at each other with shy smiles and made the unspoken decision for Kim to speak for both of them. "Does she know?"

"No. We didn't want to get her hopes up in case the paperwork didn't go through."

Any further questions were cut off as the door opened and Officer Helen O'Troy, head matron of the Home for Adoption and/or Detention of Emerging Sociopaths, escorted in the small girl whose picture they had been looking at for nearly two months now. She was a little taller than in the photo… not surprising, considering that she was a growing girl and the picture was a year old, but Kim as glad to see that the "Go To Hell World" look of hatred that had dominated her features had shifted to a what might be better described as a well worn look of disdain.

That was good. Disdain they could work with. Heck, if Kim had been able to tame Shego on her own, surely she could bring this girl back around WITH her emerald girlfriend's assistance.

Even if said girl's mouth was already curling into an angry sneer.

"Again?" The moppet spat angrily, glaring at Ms. Constance. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Never," Ms. Constance returned with her own bulletproof smile, then added carefully, "Miss Macready. I'd like you to meet Kim Possible and Shego. I think you'll find you have a lot in common with them."

"That's right," Kim nodded as the girl's raptor-like gaze swang back to her and she met those burning eyes easily. "We have a lot of questions to ask you and I'm sure you'll have many for us, but the first one is…"

"Would you prefer if we call you Mindy… or Hit Girl?" Shego finished with a grin as Mindy Macready's jaw suddenly dropped to the floor as she finally recognized who she'd been placed with.

Yes, Ms. Constance thought, looking at the gobsmacked girl and the two glowing heroines (one literally.) THIS time, it was going to work.

##############################1

_**Legal disclaimers: Kim Possible & Shego are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and those names are all trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Hit Girl/Mindy Macready/McReady from **__**Kick-Ass**__** created by Mark Millar and John Romita Jr., published by Marverl Comics/Icon .Use in **__**use in this context is probably considered fair under parody law, but just in case: this work was not created for profit, no money changed hands etc. Also, this story takes place at a time at after the finish of the TV series, and Kim should be considered to be over the age of 18.**_


End file.
